Bored
by TehAwesomeness
Summary: Dante is always entertaining. :D DXV DXNXV


Disclaimer; No I don't own Devil May Cry and all that mess. That is pretty much a given though because, hey, I am pretty sure Capcom doesn't run around making fan fiction. But I just wanna fit in, so I am putting this in here.

Before Story note: This be a one-shot. For me, that means screw canon, -aside from names, appearances, and characteristics,- and the whole 'plot line' of the actual game and see how much of the 3 's' you can shove in the story. And by 'S's I mean Smut, Slash, and Sex. So there will be no elaborate explanation as to why Vergil is in the story; he just is, or where Kyrie is. I don't know, nor do I care. My lazy ass is just out of creativity to think up a good reason. I'll save that for the pro's who actually feel like explaining. XD

Now, enough of that and on to the awesomeness.

Relationships; DanteXVergil and DanteXVergilXNero

Rated: M for Mansex

teehee

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nero walked lazily amongst the people of Fortuna. 'God. I have _nothing_ to do.' Nero thought, looking around at the various characters. There was an old fat guy trying to sell fish that defiantly smelled a few days old, a couple little brats running away from their mother, a busty bimbo entering a hotel with a happy looking guy, and of course, an old lady trying to pay for a bundle of flowers with pocket change. The silver haired lad walked away from the market area and meandered about the alleyways. Kicking a can as he walked, he tried to think of something to do. Then it dawned on him. 'I haven't seen Dante in ages.' Nero thought. 'Might as well stop by and see whats up. He's always entertaining.' With his mind made up, he walked the distance over to Dante's.

Knocking on the door of 'Devil May Cry,' Nero looked up at the building. Noticing that the 'D' of the sign was flickering on and off, he smirked. "Nice." After waiting around for about 5 minutes, Nero became fed up. 'Good Lord screw this. I'll just wait inside for his sorry ass to come back. Probably out drunk again anyway, stupid douche." He mumbled to himself. He reached for the door knob, ready to tear it off to gain access inside, when he noticed it was unlocked. 'Well thats weird. He never leaves the door unlocked when he is gone...' Nero slowly walked inside.

_crunch_

Nero looked down to see what he had just stepped upon."Oh thats just gross." The young man said, lifting his boot to see the remains of an old pizza. "Jesus Dante." Nero sighed and made his way over to the tattered couch. As he was about to sit down, he heard a noise as if someone was getting thrown against a wall in the back of the shop. Nero lifted up an eyebrow to the noise and decided to go and check it out. Walked down the hallway he noticed various articles of clothing strewn about; a boot here, a glove there. "The hell is going on?" Nero said to no one as he made his way to Dante's room. He nudged the door open a crack, and almost fainted at what he saw; Dante apparently had company over. And by company, we mean a very horny, half naked, twin brother. Dante, also shirtless, had thrown Vergil against the wall and was ravishing his mouth with his own. They didn't even care about kissing, but it was more like 'Who's tongue is stronger?' Their tongues did a dance outside of their mouths before Vergil had overpowered Dante and wrapped his mouth around his brothers tongue and flipped Dante against the wall. Dante didn't take this lightly, and grabbed Vergil's painful hard on. Moaning into his mouth, the older twin let his guard down just long enough for the younger to push him backwards and onto the bed.

'Oh shit.' Nero thought. 'I should leave...' but the wrong head was in control of his movements, and his feet stood planted where they were.

Dante had crawled on top of Vergil, and started lavishing him with messy kisses. Biting his collarbone and drawing blood, Dante sucked on the wound he had inflicted. Vergil moaned and arched his back at the contact, pressing his crotch against Dante's and grinding their erections together.

"Fuck Vergil..." Dante panted against his brothers ear. "Do you want me inside you that bad?"

"I will not entertain that with an answer." Vergil said, his eyes telling Dante all he needed to know.

"Same as always I see..." Dante smirked at his brother, then dipped his head to the hollow of Vergil's throat, kissing and nipping it, and slowly making his way to his mirrors chest.

'Oh God...' Nero thought from the doorway. 'This is so wrong... but...' His train of thought stopped when he realized his hand had subconsciously wandered down to his now throbbing erection. 'Fuck...' He leaned against the wall across from the door, making sure he was still able to peer in. Still cupping his crotch through the fabric, he tried to convince himself to leave, but once again, he had no say in what his body was doing. Instead, he undid the button and zipper of his pants and slid his hand inside.

Dante took one of Vergil's nipples in his mouth, biting at it until it became a rosy little nub. The older twin moved his hand to Dante's hair and entwined his fingers in it and lazily pushed his head down faster. "Impatient aren't we?" Dante said kissing his twins navel, slowly teasing him.

"I haven't been with you in 3 months. Right now, foreplay is the last of my concerns." And to prove it, he took Dante's hand down to the bulge in his pants. Dante groped his brother through the fabric, and Vergil inaudibly growled.

"Well if thats what you want 'sweetie'..." Dante tore off Vergil's pants, not a shred left that was wearable.

"God, fina..." Vergil was cut off when Dante shoved 2 fingers into his mouth. Rolling his eyes at his brother, the older twin started to swirl his tongue around the digits. Dante smirked, and dipped his head back down, taking the tip of his brothers cock into his mouth. Vergil moaned at the sensation that rippled through him, and bucked his hips up. The younger twin opened his mouth up more and took in his brother. Vergil re-laced his fingers through Dante's hair, watching him move his head up and down through half lidded eyes. Dante removed his fingers from Vergil's mouth, and teased the elders entrance. He slowly slid a finger in, stretching his brother for what was soon to come. Soon after he added a second digit, earning a moan from Vergil. He slowly started to pump his fingers in and out of his brother, and Vergil could not sit still.

Neither could Nero. His pants and boxers where around his knees, and his erection was now free. He slowly started to touch himself from the base all the way to the tip, spreading the pre-cum around. Gripping his hard on, he slowly stroked it, going painfully slow. Sweat started to form at his brow. Closing his eyes, he could hear the moans coming from Vergil and that only fueled the fire. He opened his eyes only to notice that Dante had stopped sucking off Vergil, and the latter looked angry.

That didn't last long though. Dante got up on his knees, and pulled Vergil's hips close to him. Dante placed his cock at the stretched entrance, and before he could even ask Vergil if he was ready, Vergil had wrapped his legs around Dante's waist and impaled himself of Dante's cock. Both of them where seeing stars at the suddenness of the action. Dante was the first to come out of the short shock, and started to push his cock deeper into Vergil. Slowly pulling out, he rammed himself back into Vergil, going farther and farther in. Vergil had started rolling his hips against Dante, aiding the process.

Nero was sitting on the floor now, his knees giving out about the time Vergil and Dante became transfixed with each other. He was past the point of slowly stroking himself. He was stroking faster and harder by the second. Sticking his finger in his mouth, he coated it with saliva, and then placed it before his own entrance. He slowly slid it in, the coolness of the spit against his hot walls driving him close to the edge, barely hearing the screams from the room.

"FUCK DANTE!" Vergil yelled, as he hit that bundle of nerves inside him. His cock now throbbing and begging for release, Vergil groped it, and pumped rhythmically in time with Dante's now fast and frantic thrusts. "Dante... I'm..." Vergil couldn't finish his sentenced before he came in his hand and on the mirrored chests. Dante had a few more thrusts in him, before he came as well, sending his seed deep within his brother.

Like it was timed, Nero came as well, his hand spilling over with semen. While the brothers in the next room regained their strength, Nero managed to get up and pull his pants on, hiding the evidence of his previous pleasure. He staggered down the hallway, trying to get away before he was spotted, and he almost made it. It wasn't until he reached the door when a voice was heard behind him.

"Hello Nero." the voice said.

'Oh shit...' Nero turned around, knowing good and well he had been caught. What he didn't expect was a very naked and very sexy pair of twins looking at him, one with a cold stare, and one with a grin.

"Whatcha doin' kid?" Dante said, strolling over to Nero, with lust filled in his eyes. "Did you see something you didn't like?" Nero merely shook his head, his voice too dry to speak. "Well look here Vergil, it seems we have been caught. What do you think we should do?" Dante asked, getting closer to Nero. "I mean, it isn't like we can just let him leave like that." Dante took Nero's arm and led him to the couch, where he half tossed, half sat the poor kid down. Nero looked up at Vergil, hoping that at least he would have mercy on him.

No such luck.

Vergil's matched Dante's, and he knew that there would be no escaping this. "Well Vergil, I think I'll let you decide the first move. You are such a better planner than me. Who knows what will happen if I start something." Dante winked at Vergil, and Nero could have sworn that a light tinge of crimson coloured on the elders face for an instant.

"Fine." Vergil sighed. "You've been such a good pet Dante, I guess I can indulge you this once." Vergil walked over to Nero, a slight erection forming, and stood in front of him. Not wasting any time, Vergil bent down and pressed his lips against the young males. Running his tongue along his lips, Nero opened his mouth to let Vergil gain access.

Being distracted by the intrusion into his hot mouth, Nero barely noticed that his clothing was being removed slowly, and soon he was left only in his boxers, which where soon removed as well. Vergil then straddled his lap, and both had hard erections pressing against each other. Vergil slightly bucked his hips up, grinding them together.

"Fuck..." Nero gasped and threw his head back, only to have it forcefully pulled back towards Vergil's needy mouth.

Neither one of them heard the cocky twin creep up, until Vergil felt Dante's hard cock against his back, and both felt his hand wrap around their erections. Dante bent down and kissed Vergil's neck, and slowly started to move his hand up and down, the friction driving Nero and Vergil crazy. Suddenly, Dante let go of their cocks, and sat down on the edge of the couch, his own sex protruding out. Vergil and Nero broke their kiss to look at Dante, to see what he was up to. Using his finger to motioned Nero to come over.

Vergil got off of Nero's lap and allowed the young man to go over to Dante. Getting his knees on the couch, Nero was able to get high enough to reach Dante's lips, and shove his tongue inside, relishing the way he tasted. While Vergil had a way to make his tongue and mouth go numb with pleasure, Dante had a way of heating it back up. Breaking the kiss, Nero scooted down, on his hands and knees, and became eye level with Dante's cock. Kissing the tip, he took in about an inch or so hearing a hiss come from the younger twin, followed by a string of curses. With his tongue swirling around the aching member, he felt a hand on his ass, and heard moans above his head.

Vergil had come up behind him, and captured his brothers lips in a domineering kiss that Dante had no hope of winning. Vergil managed to put a finger in Dante's mouth as well as his tongue, and coated it with saliva. Still kissing Dante, Vergil removed his digit, and instead shoved it inside Nero's puckered hole. This caused Nero to gasp and moan against the aching erection in his mouth. Vergil stretched Nero with his intruding finger, and slowly added a second, using a scissoring motion to prepare him.

Nero reached down to his own throbbing erection, and swirled the pre-cum around with his index finger, lubricating it somewhat. Slowly, he started to give Dante the same pleasure he himself was receiving. The younger twin, who was still wrapped up in the kiss, moaned into Vergil's mouth when he felt the digit probing around in his ass. Nero couldn't concentrate on that for very long however, because Vergil had removed his own fingers, and placed the head of his cock inside him. Nero stopped sucking Dante off for a brief minute, as he felt Vergil slowly slide into him.

Panting hard, Nero tired to think straight, and had a little help from Dante's hand, who pushed his head back down onto his needy cock. Vergil pulled back and thrust back into Nero again and again, which caused the young man to become more frantic with his motions. Vergil reached around and grabbed Nero's sex and started to pump him in time with his thrusts. This was bringing Nero closer and closer to the edge once again, and when Dante came into his mouth, it set off a chain reaction. Nero swallowed everything Dante gave him, and combined with Vergil's ministrations, he came hard and long onto the couch and on Vergil's hand. With the sudden tightness around his erection, Vergil also came, panting hard. Pulling out, he allowed Nero to collapse on the couch, and try to catch his breath.

"Hey Nero..." Dante panted when he finally had enough air to speak. "Why did you come over anyway?"

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Teh Authors Note**

**Update: I redid the lemon scene and I think it flows a little better. I'm also not a fan of random huge ass blocks of text. XD It just had to go.**

**Well, there you have it. Now to make some money off of this -sets up a stall with a sign that says 'selling fans for $10.00.'- Ha. Anyway, I got positive feedback from my other oneshot with Sephiroth and Vincent, I decided to make another. I do have someone working on grammatical errors and such, but I didn't think it was illegible, so I decided to put it up now. So anyway, thanks for reading, reviews always make me smile, aside from flames, and those make me frown.**


End file.
